Nuvole Bianche
by TheTwilightMoon
Summary: Hellboy and Liz are parents, Abe's falling for a witch who's a powerful controller of the elements, and the B.P.R.D. couldn't be more chaotic. Abe lovers out there know Abe can't catch a break, but that's about to change. AbexOC Read, Review and Enjoy!
1. Lightning

**Author's Note:**** Hey all! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, sorry. –sadface- Well, recently I began to think about the "Hellboy" movies; don't ask why, I just did. The more and more I thought about them, I realized I wanted to watch them again. And lo and behold, I went to Futureshop and bought Hellboy 1 and 2! Needless to say I love them and have a **_**slight**_** obsession with them. I **_**also**_** noticed that Abe Sapien (3) gets **_**no**_** love whatsoever! So yeah, before anyone makes any accusations of Mary Sues or what have you, this is **_**not**_** a Mary Sue story! I'm sure any Abe Sapien lover out there would agree that the poor guy gets no love, and the moment he does, she dies! (Nuala, in case you didn't get that). So, here is a cute little story, filled with violence (yes, violence) and love (yes, I know, typical Twi. M eh?). Anyway, no haters please. Critiquing is most welcome however, since I would love to know how to move the story alone, or even slow it down, or if I happen to not be making sense whatsoever. So yes, I do believe I have rambled on long enough. Please enjoy my story, and review review review! **

Chapter One

Lightning

It had been almost three years since Hellboy, Abe, Liz, and Johan Krauss has quit the B.P.R.D, or the Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence. Krauss had returned to Germany to do one thing or another and the trio hadn't seen him since. They did, however, receive an annual Christmas card from the "tin-man", continuously expressing his gratitude for helping him realize that an agent life wasn't for him. He also continuously asked how the children were doing.

Yes, the children; only eight short months since the whole "Golden Army" incident, Liz had given birth to two healthy little half-demons. Both male, the two little scoundrels were constantly getting in to some kind of trouble. Hellboy himself was a proud father, always saying they got their _devilishness _from him, and their fiery personalities from Liz. The two had been named Ignis and Calx, both Latin for fire and stone, two most appropriate names for such children.

Abe Sapien, Icthyo and amphibious best-friend to Hellboy, had been living with Hellboy and Liz since they had quit the B.P.R.D. At first he had insisted that he reside someplace else, since he wanted both Liz and "Red" to have a happy family together, without anyone else cramping their home. Hellboy had refused, of course, and practically forced Abe to live with them. Abe had secretly had no objections to this, since he did not want to be alone with his thoughts at that time, and even now he didn't. Not since Nuala; never since Nuala.

The three (well five, if you counted the twins) lived in a small house on the outskirts of New Jersey, in one of the only country looking spots you could find. Hellboy had gotten exactly what he wanted in a home: a big, yet closed off yard for the twins to play in, huge tress surrounded the house, and the closest home from them was a ten minute drive, so they had lots of peace and quiet. The house itself was gorgeous beyond compare. It was large and white on the outside, with a slight Victorian look to it, while on the inside it was much like the way everything had looked at the B.P.R.D. Abe had his library, complete with a tank, and Hellboy and Liz had their room, complete with nachos and cats galore. The twins had both fire and stone-fist proof walls surrounding their room, as well as many toys that were also fire and stone-fist proof.

Now, the little family had been living in some kind of peace for nearly three years. It was evident that Manning had paid off the government to make it out that Hellboy, Liz, Abe and Krauss had just _disappeared_ from existence once again, since no paparazzi and no government agents had come knocking since they all quit.

However, all that changed one dreary Sunday afternoon.

OoOoOoO

"Hey Red, have you noticed all the thunderstorms lately?" Liz asked, as she bounced Calx on her knee.

"Kinda babe, why?" Hellboy replied, a Cuban cigar jammed between his teeth. "Hey, can I get a light?" He held the cigar out to Liz, and she gave him an exasperated look, before tapping the cigar with her forefinger, the thing lit almost instantly.

"I don't know. It's just this past week there's been four thunderstorms. Is that normal?" She looked worried and absently stroked Calx's little tufted of black hair, and he crooned in delight, snuggling close to his mother.

"I dunno babe," he answered, "its probably global warming or something, nothing to worry your pretty little head about."

She didn't look convinced. "I guess . . . but Red, what if it _is_ something to worry about?"

"Liz, you're worrying too much, just chill, okay? Let the B.P.R.D. handle it." He gave her a reassuring smile, and her heart melted.

"Okay. . . I'm sorry, it's just – "

_KNOCK KNOCK_

They both looked up as someone knocked loudly on the front door of their house. Liz and Hellboy exchanged worried glances, and they both immediately put the children (Ignis was on the floor drooling) back in their room. Liz then ran to the door and looked through the eye-hole. She paled almost instantly.

"I don't believe it." She flung open the front door to reveal none other than Tom Manning. "Manning, what are _you_ doing here?" She demanded.

Manning looked uncomfortable as always. "Good to see you too Liz, I'm doing well thank you for asking."

She looked none too pleased, "What do you _want_ Manning? We're trying to live our lives here!" Sparks flashed behind her dark eyes, and Manning took a step backwards.

"Look, I just want to talk to you all, if that's alright?" He looked past Liz and saw Hellboy watching him from the door to the kitchen. "Ah, there he is! How have you been Hellboy?" He stammered, while wiping sweat from his brow.

Hellboy fixed Manning with an unwelcoming glare, "This is the last time we're gonna ask Manning, _what do you want?_"

Manning took a shaky breathe as he pushed passed Liz and into the house, followed by several agents from the B.P.R.D. "I want you three, uh, _five_, to come back to the B.P.R.D."

"No, absolutely not," Hellboy said immediately following Manning's request, "We left for a _reason_ Manning, and we don't want _nothing_ to do with it anymore, got it?"

Manning closed his eyes for a moment, taking a slow breathe. "I figured you'd say that. But look, hear me out at least?"

"You can't deny him that Red," said a voice from behind them. They turned to see Abe slowly descending the stairs that led to his library. He looked tense, his large black eyes fixed on Manning. "Let him talk, you all may want to hear this. Go ahead Manning."

Hellboy stared at his friend, "Wait, you knew he'd be here?"

Abe nodded slowly, "Indeed. But this is important Red, it's about these odd lightning storms we've been having."

Liz cut in, "I _knew_ something was up! Okay Manning, siddown, we'll hear what you have to say."

Manning threw Abe a grateful look before sitting himself down on a nearby stool. "Alright, so I gather by now you've all noticed that odd weather we've been having?"

"Jeez, he's talking about the weather, how cliché." Hellboy muttered, only to be silenced by glared from both Abe and Liz.

Manning started again, "Lately, the B.P.R.D. has noticed all the weird lightning storms we've been having, and we figure it's no coincidence. Something, or someone, has been causing them."

"Wait, someone?" Liz asked, her eyes widening, "Do you think it's another person who can control elements?"

"Hold your horses babe, we don't even know if this person is even a _person_ or not," Hellboy interjected, "Look Manning, we quit the Bureau for a _reason_. Liz and have a _family_ now, and that ain't nothing to just blow off to go chasing after paranormal crap again."

"Then I'll go alone," Abe piped up, "I've been looking into this matter myself, and I think I've managed to actually pinpoint the coordinates of the majority of where these storms started."

"Whoa Abe ol' buddy, you don't have to do that. Let these clowns figure it out. After all, they've spent the past almost three years without us around to do their dirty work." Hellboy jerked his thumb at Manning, who looked nervous, and Abe looked put out.

"Look Hellboy, the thing is...we haven't found _anything_ since you all left." Manning admitted, looking ashamed. "I mean, we've found _things_, but everytime we send people in to deal with it, they all get, well, killed."

There was a silence now that seemed to fill the whole room like an expanding balloon. Hellboy turned slowly towards Manning, a gleam in his eye.

"So wait, you're sayin' that in these past almost _three_ years, you guys haven't been able to get _anything?_"

Manning nodded, looking dejected, "Squat."

Hellboy's smirk grew, "Squat?"

Manning nodded again, looking vaguely annoyed now. "Didley squat."

"So, what you're saying is that you don't just want us back, but you _need_ us back?" It was clear Hellboy was enjoying this far too much, but it was to be expected.

Manning began to blush with anger. "Yes, that is was I'm saying."

Hellboy grinned devilishly at Manning. "So say it."

Manning looked like he wanted to kill Hellboy, but he swallowed and restrained himself. "I, Tom Manning, admit to needing Hellboy, Liz Sherman, and Abraham Sapien to return to the B.P.R.D. because of the fact that we can't get anything done without them."

Hellboy roared with laughter. "Okay guys, you heard the man! Liz, start packing, we're going back to the Bureau."

"But what about this place?" Liz asked, her face falling as she looked about her house.

"It can be a safe house for the three of you and your two little monsters, ah, _kids_, if you need it." Manning said to her.

Liz shrugged, "Alright I guess. Is everything as we left it?"

"Exactly." Manning replied.

OoOoO

Later, once everyone had returned to the Bureau, and Ignis and Calx had _finally_ stopped bawling about having to leave home, Hellboy, Liz and Abe gathered in Abe's library to discuss the matter at hand.

"So, where do we begin?" Liz asked, do we know what it is we're up against?"

"More or less." Abe replied, dropping a file onto the table in front of them. The large, grey folder read "SARAH WALTERS: WITCH" on it.

"A...witch?" Liz said slowly, "Are you serious?"

"Very; apparently a few years ago this young woman was charged with damage to public property after she exploded various telephone wires, causing an electrical storm to destroy three warehouses. When questioned, she admitted to being into witchcraft of the elements, and that she herself was a witch. This was all the way in Oregon. After that happened she was relocated to New Jersey, after undergoing various trials which forced her to promise never to use her powers again. However, after pulling more of her files, I found that she still uses them, but only to unleash any negative emotions she may feel. In a way, it's a form of therapy to her." Abe ceased speaking here to catch his breath.

"So, does this explain all the weird weather we've been having?" Liz asked.

Abe nodded, "It does. Apparently her strongest element is lightning, though she also enjoys using water and earth as well. She tends to shy away from fire, but it doesn't say why." He blinked his large, black eyes at the girl's file again, scanning it, trying to find anything else about her. "Ah, here's something. The girl was born "Sarah Jillian Walters Byron" but since her "accident" a few years ago, she's now just Sarah Walters, interesting."

"So they relocated her and changed her name, good for her. The point is, how do we stop her?" Hellboy demanded.

"Not stop Red, but _convince_." Abe answered, his amphibious eyes glued to the file before him. "Manning and I both agree she'd be an excellent addition to our team. Another controller of the elements could be useful."

"I happen to like the idea." Liz stated, smirking, "I could teach her a thing or two, and vice versa."

Hellboy rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, so how do we _find_ her?"

"It says here that Sarah Walters goes to a local university not far from here. She's in class tomorrow; perhaps we could catch her then?" Abe turned to Liz, "Liz, you'd have to go in and get her, since Red and I can't be seen."

Liz nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that. But wait, what about the kids?"

Abe waved a hand, "Nothing to worry about, we've hired a temporary nanny to look after them. In the mean time, I suggest we all get some rest. If this young woman is as powerful as her file states, she could either be a powerful ally, or an even more powerful enemy."

**A.N:**** Okay! Chapter one done! It's loooong, holy crap. xD What do ya'll think? I hope I did well, and got each character relatively in...well character. So yes, read and review please and thank you! I need opinions! **

**Twi. M**


	2. Sarah

Chapter Two

Sarah

_Later that Evening_

It was late, and Abe was _still_ looking through Sarah Walters' file. He had read, and re-read, it about a hundred times already. There was something about this young woman that already intrigued Abe. Perhaps it was because she reminded him of Nuala. Sarah was alone in this state, as far as he could tell, and she was powerful._ Alone and magical, _Abe pondered, _much like Nuala._ He then shook himself. Any thoughts the amphibious man had of Nuala caused him severe grief and distress. Yes, it had been almost three years, but the love and loss he had for her still remained. Each day that went by, he mulled it over in his head. There had been so many ways she could have survived! If only Red had merely seized Nuada's hand before he was about to stab him, if _only_ Nuala hadn't stabbed _herself!_

Abe sighed and threw Sarah Walters' file back onto his desk. Yes, this girl's _story_ was like Nuala's, but her personality could be something completely different. _There's no point dwelling on it now,_ he thought, as he trudged over to his tank. Right now, he needed rest, and he needed to put this young woman, and her potential problems, out of his mind.

OoOoOoO

The next day, Hellboy, Liz, Abe, and various B.P.R.D. agents all piled into their "garbage truck" and set off across town to the university Sarah Walters' currently attended. As they drove, Liz changed into a more convincing outfit. She put on a fake police uniform, as well as a badge. This way, when she entered the university, she could claim she was merely a police officer there to question Sarah Walters' about her potential involvement with a crime that didn't even exist. Abe had gone to the trouble of even coming up with names and locations, but Liz insisted that she didn't need it. She would merely enter, get Sarah, and tell her the truth. If Sarah was so keen on using her powers as her file stated, then there was a possibility of her coming quietly, and without a fuss.

When they finally arrived at the university, they all went over the plan once more before Liz stepped out of the "garbage truck".

"Okay," Abe began slowly, as he fixed one of his goggles containing water for his eyes, "so let's go over this one more time. Liz, you enter the university, and ask for Sarah Walters."

"Got it," Liz replied.

Abe nodded, "Then, you go get her, and tell her why we're here, and who we represent. If she tries to make a fuss, just do your best to convince her."

"Abe," Liz said gently, "don't worry okay? I can do this. I've dealt with worse things, if you recall. We stopped an entire army only a few years ago." Abe's mouth twitched in what appeared to be his odd way of smiling. Liz smirked and added under her breath so that Hellboy couldn't hear. "And, I married Red didn't I? I'd say I'm pretty much capable of anything."

Abe chuckled, "True. Alright, it's up to you now Liz; good luck." Liz nodded and stepped out of the "garbage truck" and into the grey morning light.

Liz walked swiftly across the campus of the immense university, towards the main building. Faculty and students alike all watched her as she moved towards the building, all keeping a safe distance. Liz smirked to herself, and finally pushed open the doors to the main office. The first thing she saw was a front desk, complete with a tired looking, middle-aged woman.

The woman regarded Liz with worry and said, "Can I help you Officer?"

Liz cleared her throat, "Uh yeah, I'm looking for someone named Sarah Walters? Could you tell me which class she's in please?"

The secretary looked suspicious now, "And why do you need to speak with Miss Walters?"

Liz narrowed her eyes, "It's a matter of a crime that's been committed ma'am. We down at the station believe that Miss Walters may have been involved. I just need to ask her a few questions."

The secretary looked nervous now, "A crime? What kind?"

Liz leaned in slowly, her voice low and dangerous, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't tell you that, it would put your life in danger. Now, her class if you please."

The lady looked as though she was going to faint from fear. "Y-yes! Right away officer! H-here, she's in room 14, just down the hall from here actually."

"Thanks," said Liz, turning away. She walked down the hallway, until she came to classroom number 14. She knocked twice, and a moment later, an old, male teacher answered.

"Hello young lady," he said in a kind voice, "can I help you?"

Liz held up her fake badge, "Yeah, I'm Officer Liz Rhinewald (she was using an alias) and I'm here to speak to Miss Sarah Walters if you don't mind."

The elderly man's eyes widened, "Is something wrong, Miss Rhinewald?"

Liz smiled slightly, trying to resist the urge to laugh at the nervousness of everyone around her. "No, I just need to ask her a few questions."

The man nodded, and turned around. "Sarah, this police officer needs to speak with you!" he turned back to Liz, "She'll be right out; she's just gathering her things."

Liz nodded and backed away from the door. She waited out in the hall for a moment, before a young woman of about twenty-three walked out of the classroom. She fixed Liz with a steely glare, and Liz quickly extended her hand.

"How do you do Miss Walters? I'm Liz, I'm here to –"

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." The young woman interjected, and her voice as cold as her eyes. "I don't know why you're here, but I haven't done anything."

Liz was taken aback by her hostility for a moment. But that was only a moment. Now, Liz was getting annoyed. She had at least expected this girl to be a _bit_ cooperative. But nooooo.

Liz stared hard at Sarah. "Look lady, I know what you are; _we_ know what you are."

Sarah's eyes went from cold to wide in less than a millisecond. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. You, Sarah, are a _witch_." Liz said firmly. The moment she said this, Sarah's eyes crackled with lightning, and Liz took a step backwards.

"How do you know me?" She demanded, "_who told you?_"

Liz scowled, "Does it matter? The point is I'm here to talk, nothing more. That, and give you an offer."

Sarah's gaze was sceptical. "Really? How do I know you're not just going to turn me over to the _real_ police?"

Liz blinked, "How did you...?"

Sarah shrugged, "Simple, you don't act like a real cop. A real cop would've run away the moment he or she saw that lightning in my eyes. Who are you really Liz?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

Liz could've punched her if she hadn't been able to restrain herself. "Look," she said slowly, "you're not the only one who can control elements." She then raised her hand, and fire enveloped it. Sarah regarded her flaming hand with distain, and narrowed eyes.

"Alright, so you made your point: you're a witch too?"

"Aw hell no. I'm a "fire-starter", as some would call me. I can control fire, and _only_ fire." Liz replied with a smirk.

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Alright, _Liz_, what do you really want? Is this about my powers?"

"Yeah, it's about these storms you've been causing."

"What storms?" She asked, a smirk creeping onto her face.

Liz took a slow breath to calm her nerves. _Damn_ this girl was beginning to bug her! "You know what I'm talking about Sarah, and I came here to ask you to join the B.P.R.D."

She chuckled, "The _what?_"

"The Bureau of Paranormal Research and Defence." Liz replied, her glare deepening.

Sarah blinked, "Hm, sounds familiar. What do you do?"

Liz took this as her queue. "Let me, well _us_, show you. Follow me." She turned and began to exit the Main building. Sarah watched her for a second, before following slowly.

OoOoOoO

Abe and Hellboy were waiting for Liz and Sarah in the Courtyard with the "garbage truck" where no one could see them. They had been waiting for at least ten minutes, and Hellboy was beginning to get impatient.

"_Damn_," he swore, "how long does it take for someone to convince a friggin' _witch?_"

"Calm down Red," Abe replied calmly, "I'm sure Liz will be out momentarily."

"Yeah, when Hell freezes over..." Hellboy grumbled. At that moment, Liz suddenly came into view, followed by a young woman.

Abe's mouth immediately fell open.

She was like nothing he had even seen before. She had long raven black hair with bright turquoise streaks in it, with thick bangs covering her forehead, and her streaks were much like the color of his skin. Her own skin was very pale, and a tattoo of a small, blue rose was visible on her neck. Her eyes were such a dark navy that they were almost black, and she walked with a straight and righteous stride. She had many piercings, which included three on each ear, and one small silver stud above her lip on the right side. It was known as a "Monroe" piercing, if Abe was not mistaken. Her clothes consisted of a black leather jackets, tight fitting blue jeans, a multicoloured tank-top, and knee-high black boots. She wasn't thin like Liz, but curvy and voluptuous; pneumatic even. She was exotic. She was intriguing. She was –

"What is _he_ staring at?" Her cool voice cut in.

—a complete and utter bitch.

"That is Abe Sapien." Liz said shortly, "and _this_ is Hellboy." She gestured to her husband, who slung an arm around her waist, and she pecked him on the cheek.

Sarah raised a dark eyebrow, her eyes wide with surprise. "Hellboy? _The _Hellboy? Wow. Okay Liz, I believe you." She chuckled, and glanced at Abe out of the corner of her eye. Abe was certain his skin was darkening to a deep navy as she regarded him with those intensely dark eyes.

He cleared his throat quickly, trying to dismiss the awkwardness in the air. "Ehem, please allow me to introduce myself _properly_. I am Abe Sapien; both medic and agent to the B.P.R.D. Pleased to meet you Miss Walters."

A small smile crossed the young woman's face, "You too; I'm Sarah, as you already know. Liz tells me you were snooping through a file about me?" She asked, chuckling.

Abe felt his face grow hot again, "Yes ma'am. We needed to be sure we knew as much as we could before we came here to find you."

"And why," Sarah asked slowly, "did you come all the way here? I'm just a normal person guys. Well, I _am_ a witch, but that's beside the point. As you probably already know, I swore I'd never lose control again, and I haven't! Those storms were only ways for me to let out my negative emotions." She began to turn away, but turned back as Hellboy spoke up finally.

"Look lady, we didn't come here to just figure out who you are, got it? We didn't come here just to tell you to stop with your damn therapy sessions. We came here to ask you to come to the B.P.R.D. with us."

"I already knew that," Sarah snapped, "Why would I want to do such a thing? I mean, I don't even know what you people do!" She practically spat her last words out.

Hellboy growled low in his throat and took a step towards the young woman, who took a step backwards, her eyes flashing again. Abe put a hand on Hellboy's shoulder to calm him.

"Red, let me handle this, alright?" He asked gently, and Hellboy grumbled an agreement. "Look Sarah, you seem like a very powerful young woman, and we could really use someone like you back at the Bureau. See, we are an international organisation that protects the world from occult and supernatural threats."

"Okay," she said slowly, "so basically you guys are protecting this world from people like us?" She gestured to everyone. "Isn't that a little ironic?"

Now it was Abe's turn to chuckle. "Indeed it is a little. However, we try to overlook that fact. We are like New Jersey's _secret police_ if you will."

"You mean like Area 51?" Sarah asked, smirking.

Liz threw her an annoyed look, before demanding, "So, are you coming or not?"

Sarah stood there for a moment, pondering the request. She walked back and forth in front of them, gently playing with a lock of her black hair and chewing her lower lip. Finally she ceased pacing, and turned back to them.

"Alright. But for one mission only. I want to see if this lifestyle is really for me, that work for you people?"

Liz nodded slowly, "Yeah, fine. C'mon, let's get back to the Bureau."

The group then made their way back to the "garbage truck" and filed in, but not until after Sarah had made a few snarky comments about the thing, and Hellboy had threatened to squash her where she stood. Finally, they were off, back down the quiet road, and towards the B.P.R.D. Sarah was sitting in the back with Abe and Hellboy as Liz climbed into the front with the rest of the agents.

As they drove back to the Bureau, Sarah was gazing wistfully out the window, and Abe was watching her in silence. At last he plucked up the courage to figure out some things about her. When she was clearly lost in thought, he reached over and brushed her hand as firmly, but also as stealthily, as he could. She thankfully didn't notice, and Abe had the information he needed.

OoOoOoO

_Back at the Bureau_

When at last the group arrived at the B.P.R.D. Sarah could barely believe her eyes. On the outside, the secret government facility looked like a large, white, ordinary building with a fire going on the outside. However, inside it was clear that she was "no longer in Kansas" as Dorothy would have said. She stood and stared around her for a few moments, her mouth hanging open.

"_Damn_." Was all she could say, as Liz grabbed her by the upper arm, and dragged her off down the hall to what was going to be her room.

"Okay, this is your room, for now. If you decide to stay, then we'll find you a more permanent living arrangement."

The room was small, barely any bigger than a one bed hotel room. It was white, and had three florescent lights on the ceiling, complete with a queen size bed with grey sheets. There were no windows, and a small sink next to a door that led to a bathroom. It looked vaguely like a prison cell.

"Nice place," Sarah said sarcastically, as she flopped down onto her new bed. "It's certainly better than the place I stayed in while I was being held for that warehouse accident though." She grinned rather lopsidedly at Liz, who grimaced.

"Yeah, anyway, dumb your crap here, and then come with me." Liz waited for Sarah as she put all the stuff she brought with her from the university in various places around her room. (The remainder of her essentials were being picked up by some agents at that very moment from her apartment.) At long last, Sarah came out of her room, and Liz began to give her a tour of the Bureau.

"Okay, so this is where we hold meetings," Liz said, pointing to a large white room with a long glass table in it. "And down here, is the door that leads to the containment chambers. I wouldn't go in there just yet; you need to be trained first." Sarah nodded wordlessly, and Liz continued the tour. She showed Sarah all the various break rooms, as well as some rooms where they kept special artefacts that they had gathered over the years, such as the spear that Hitler had wanted back when he was in power, among other things.

They passed a large room with the number 51 on it, and Sarah paused, "Which room is that?" She asked, peering at the door.

Liz glanced back, "Oh that? That's just Abe's library."

Sarah looked intrigued, "He has his own _library?_"

"Yeah," said Liz, it's nothing too special though. Just a lot of books, and his tank of course."

"Tank?"

"Yeah, Abe's an Icthyo, a merman if you wanna be blunter."

"Oh, cool." She looked distracted now, her eyes straying towards the door leading to Abe's library. Liz was about to continue on her tour, when suddenly an agent called her over.

"Gimme a sec," she said to Sarah, before turning to speak to the agent.

Sarah took this as her queue to escape the boring tour. She quickly opened the door to Abe's room, and slipped inside. The moment Liz turned back, Sarah was gone.

OoOoOoO

Sarah stepped into the library slowly, her eyes getting larger and larger by the second. It. Was. Gorgeous. Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of books filled dozens of shelves that lined the circular room. There were small steps that led up to a little reading table, with books, papers, and maps strewn across it. She stood there, taking it all in, her mind reeling. Then, she began to hear music. She turned slowly to her left, and saw a humungous blue tank that was actually one of the library's walls. The classical music she was hearing appeared to be coming from the tank itself.

Sarah slowly approached it, and gently placed a hand on the cool glass, listening to the gorgeous music, her eyes half closed. When she opened them again, Abe was floating fight in front of her face.

She had never screamed so loudly in her whole life.

She fell backwards, onto the floor, her chest heaving. There he was: just staring at her. He wasn't wearing his goggles or protective breathing apparatus anymore, and he looked drastically different. They just stayed there, staring at each other, before Abe seemed to make up his mind, and swam to the surface of the water, pulling himself out, and descending the small stairs. He stopped in front of the still floored young woman, and gently extended a webbed hand.

"My apologizes Miss Walters," he said, helping her to her feet. "Are you alright?"

She accepted his hand, and got shakily to her feet. "Y-yeah, thanks. And please, call me Sarah. Miss Walters sounds too formal."

Abe nodded once, before turning away, "I see you found my home."

She nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Are _all_ these books yours?"

He turned back, and if he could've been able to smile, he would've. "They are. I read four a day, and have so for my whole life."

"_Four?_" She asked incredulously. "Wow. That's amazing! This _place_ is amazing! I love reading, and this is like a dream come true for me." She stared around the library again, before looking back at him. "Yunno, you look different."

He blinked, "Oh? How so?"

She tilted her head to one side, "It's...your eyes. I can see your eyes, and your face."

Abe was reminded painfully of Nuala, and turned his back on the black haired witch. "Yes, my goggles and breathing apparatus aren't always necessary."

She blushed, realizing she must've offended him somehow. "Right, yeah. Well, nice place you've got here Abe." She was back to her usual cool self now, and Abe pursed his lips and stared at the floor.

"Thank you," he said curtly.

She felt a pang of anger, but restrained herself from saying anything rude (for once). "Okay, well I'm gonna go find Liz, she's probably mad that I disappeared." She began to turn away, when she felt a tug in her mind. She instantly whipped back to face him.

"Look Abe, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier today. It was rude, and uncalled for." He looked taken aback, and she quickly pressed on before he could say anything. "See, I've always lived in a life of solitude, not because I had to, but because I wanted to. I've always been a bit, _hostile_ to other people, since they've never really accepted me for what I am. And today, well today was the first time anyone has told me they want me, or need me even. It was weird, and I didn't know how to react. I guess I'm just so used to hate and repulsion from other people, that I thought it would be the same now. I'm really sorry Abe. I'm just really awkward. I'm by no means perfect, and I hope you can forgive me." She stopped here to take a breath, and Abe opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water.

"Ah, I – I, yes. I mean, I accept your apology. It's quite alright Miss...Sarah. It's to be expected. You're new to this, and alone, and it's alright."

She stared at him, "How did you know I was alone?"

He turned the color of the night sky, "I'm sorry. You see, in the truck on the way back here, I touched your hand."

"I know."

"Oh! Ah, oh dear. Yes, well. Hm, you see, I learn by touch, it helps me. And when I touched your hand, I learned that you have been alone for some time, and that you yourself chose not to have friends, not since you became a witch."

She narrowed her eyes, "What else did you learn?"

He blushed again, "N-nothing else. I wasn't able to learn enough by a simple brush of your hand."

She smiled now, "Well, if you want, we could just talk sometime, and learn things about each other?" He nodded nervously, and she grinned. "Awesome! You know Abe, you're the first really honest person I've ever met. And again, I'm sorry for how I acted earlier."

He waved a hand to dismiss this, "As I said before, it's alright Sarah."

She gave him her first, genuine smile now. "Thanks Abe, you're a really cool guy. I'm glad to have met you." She gave him one last smile, before turning away from him to head towards the door. Before she exited, she turned back one more time, "Goodnight Abe, I'll see you in the morning for my training." She then walked out the door.

Abe was momentarily stunned, before calling after her in a flustered manner. "Yes, you too! I'll see you tonight, no, tomorrow! Goodnight Miss Walters, I mean Sarah!" He mentally kicked himself for his fumble, and slumped down onto the wooden floor of his sanctuary.

"Oh dear..."

**A/N:**** Yay! Chapter two! I hope you reading people enjoyed it! Sorry if it wasn't as good as the first. I for some reason didn't have as much creativity going on as I hoped this time. XD Anyway, Read and Review! And Enjoy! **


End file.
